


Crichton Kicks

by mercurybard



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con References, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayza carries hope for the future of the Peacekeepers in her womb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crichton Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape. Just borrowing a couple of characters for non-profit purposes.

Mele-On Grayza ran a hand over her swollen belly, feeling the fetus kick against her palm as it passed. Such strong kicks.

Such a special baby.

When she had first learned of the embryo tucked safely within her, her first thought was to abort it. At the time, she had been commandant, in charge of the peace negotiations with the Scarrans. She needed to appear both disciplined and sultry, not motherly. An unplanned pregnancy would surely be perceived as a sign of weakness, and who in their right mind would plan for a child in the middle of complex peace talks? Besides, the father was surely one of the many men she had used to reach the rank of commandant. Used and then discarded.

But a simple DNA scan revealed the embryo was not pure Sebacean.

That could only mean that John Crichton—the _human_ who had humiliated her repeatedly over the last cycle—was the father. The man who had destroyed the peace negotiations and left her career in shambles had managed to impregnate her when she had seduced him on Arnessk. Most people would have seen the reception of such news as the killing blow, but Mele-On Grayza was not 'most people'. Where others would see a final defeat, she spied an opportunity to reclaim everything Crichton had cost her.

The Scarrans had somehow acquired the technology to extract knowledge possessed by the parent from the offspring's DNA. All she had to do was carry this child to term and steal the Scarran extractor and then the information about wormhole weapons that Crichton carried around in his thick skull would be hers. And with it, she would be able to save them all from the Scarran threat.

A very special baby indeed.


End file.
